The Scars of Abuse
by KaibasGirl007
Summary: Mokuba has been kidnapped, and returns hurt and afraid of everyone, except Yuugi and Seto. Yugi is also taken, twice, and the second time acts like Mokuba. I hate summaries. R&R!
1. The Scarring Dream

Kaiba was a terror to everyone now. How dare anyone kidnap Mokuba at night as he slept? Yugi had tried to comfort him, but Kaiba had basically flicked him off. Yugi was now searching for Mokuba. Then Kaiba's phone rang.  
  
"Kaiba? This is Yugi and I think we've found Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba was ready to kill Yugi. Tears sprang to his icy blue eyes. "SHUT IT, MIDGET! MOKUBA'S GONE!" he shrieked and dissolved into tears. How dare anyone say, "I think". Then he heard a small, sad voice say, "Seto? I'm here. Yugi found me. He threw away his puzzle for me."  
  
Kaiba shot to his feet. "M-Mokie?"  
  
The voice laughed. "I'm coming home right now."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "I love you!"  
  
*** Kaiba sat up in bed. Of course no one had found Mokuba. In the dark he glanced at the picture of Mokuba on his desk. He couldn't take it anymore. Angst filled his heart. He trudged down to the kitchen and picked up a large knife and held it under his throat.  
  
He heard a voice yell, NO! in his head.  
  
Then he bit his lip. YES he thought. I want my little brother now. I'll die for him.  
  
Die. Death. Dead.  
  
He hadn't thought of that. Mokuba, dead? Impossible!  
  
But deep in that cold, spiritless heart of his, he knew it WAS possible.  
  
Death.  
  
Cold, dark, shaky, grave. Bereavement, demise, sorrows. Dying. Gone.  
  
Kaiba threw the knife across the kitchen. It hit some jars and they cracked. Like he cared. It was almost time for him to go to school. He looked at the table. He was starving, but wouldn't eat.  
  
Couldn't eat.  
  
He hadn't for awhile, anyways. He simply flounced out the door and ran to school. All right then. Who cared that his face was tear streaked and he looked dead himself.  
  
Dead.  
  
That word kept repeating itself.  
  
He cried silently as he slipped inside Domino High. A teacher stopped him in the hall and told him to go to the main office immediatley.  
  
Why? 


	2. Mokuba's Nerve racking Return

Kaiba knew exactly why. He walked in and muttered a hello to the principal.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we have word on your brother. Please head to the Crystalside Hospital," said Miss Muhrr, the secretary.  
  
Crystalside? Oh, yes. That was downtown. OK, then. Mokuba, here I come, he thought.  
  
The limo pulled up and sped down the street. Then he reached the hospital. The word DEATH kept repeating itself in his head. He ran breathlessly to the front desk.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba?" he snapped sharply.  
  
The lady pointed to a room behind her. Kaiba ran in.  
  
There.  
  
On the bed.  
  
Hospital bed.  
  
Was Mokuba. Just lying there. Then a nurse walked in.  
  
"He's alive, you know. Just sleeping." The nurse walked out.  
  
Kaiba couldn't have been happier. "Oh, Mokie!" he exclaimed softly. For some reason, though, he was afraid of that kid lying there. Was it really he? His Mokuba? How could it be? This kid looked abused. He would never hurt Mokuba.  
  
Who would?  
  
Mokuba stirred. His eyes opened. He groaned. Where was he? He felt isolated. He felt gone. His head throbbed, his eyes hurt so much he needed to squeeze them shut, and his throat was stinging. He was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. He wanted his brother. He curled into a tight ball, shivering. Then he heard a soft, familiar voice. Comforting. Mokuba began to whimper.  
  
Kaiba walked to the bed, murmuring in a low voice, "Mokie. Mokie, wake up. . ." then he gingerly placed one shaking hand on his brother.  
  
WHACK! Mokuba slapped his brother, afraid of him. Unaware it was the voice and hand of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba started to cry. He thought Mokuba was delirious. The nurse walked in again.  
  
"You may take him home, but keep him in bed."  
  
*******  
  
At home, Kaiba attempted to lift Mokuba, who cowered in fear. Kaiba drew in a deep breath and carried Mokuba to his room. He laid Mokuba on his bed. Kaiba gazed at the little boy, who wasn't like this at all.  
  
"Say something!" Seto pleaded.  
  
Mokuba began crying hard. Loud and hard. Then, just a simple sentence.  
  
"Please don't hurt me."  
  
Kaiba gasped 


	3. Kythella May, Kidnapper?

Mokuba woke up later that night, somewhat back to his senses. He looked around the room. This was his room. He crawled out of bed. Then crossed his room. He still feared everyone, after being hostage and beaten for seven months. He crept down the hall and stared at the light, something he had nearly forgotten. Seto sat at his desk, computer in front of him. He was crying. Huge, heaving sobs. Mokuba was no longer afraid of him. He remembered him now. Then he half-ran, half-limped down to his brother. "Seto, Seto," he whispered, massaging the elder Kaiba brother's shoulders.  
  
Seto stopped crying long enough to look at the hurt (exceedingly wounded) child. "You're not afraid?"  
  
Mokuba crawled onto his brother's lap. "No, I'm afraid of everyone but you. You are my brother, I love you," Mokuba said, curling up in Kaiba's lap and drifting off.  
  
Kaiba's eyes misted over. Then he shut off his computer and brought Mokuba to bed. Then Kaiba headed to his own room, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
******  
  
Outside, the kidnapper prepared to strike again-at Yuugi's house. He crept through the window, grabbed the little guy, and left.  
  
*****  
  
The Kaiba residence was peaceful for the first time in seven months. In Mokuba's room, Mokuba lie stretched on his stomach, sleeping deeply and contently. Mokuba let out an occasional snore, softly, and sighed in his sleep from time to time.  
  
Kaiba slept silently on his side twitching alongside his dream. He breathed deep and evenly.  
  
******  
  
Yugi was scared to death. He found himself thrown into a dark, cold, dungeon. He shivered and backed into the corner. A tall, shady figure leapt out at him. The thing had a long whip. It stepped into the light. Smirking.  
  
"I am Kythella May. I was the younger Kaiba brothers' kidnapper and now I shall be yours! You will not live, unlike that runt."  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth. Kythella was beautiful, violet eyes, long, brown hair with ringy curls that fell softly at her shoulders. She looked like a sixteen year old. She was a kidnapper? 


	4. The Rescue

Kaiba woke up the next morning, and stared at the ceiling. He was really happy, and just wanted to lounge all day. He didn't want to go to work. He just wanted to stay home with Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba!  
  
He sat it and swung his legs out of bed. Was he still there? He scurried across the hall and peeked into his brother's room. Mokuba was buried beneath blankets, and slept deeply. It was already ten in the morning. Kaiba shook his little brother.  
  
Mokuba had lost his senses. He saw his brother and clung to him, afraid of everything. The poor kid was disoriented.  
  
Kaiba rubbed Mokuba's back, whispering, "What did he DO to you?"  
  
Mokuba bit his lip, then said in a strangled voice, "Not HE, Seto. She. Kythella May. She took me and her father. . ."  
  
Kaiba held Mokuba as he stood up. "Did he say anything about a victim?"  
  
Mokuba (unafraid of Yugi) nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
Kaiba set him down and shrugged into his trench coat. "Who? We have to save him."  
  
Mokuba. "Uhhhhh, Yuugi."  
  
Kaiba scrambled to get ready. "No! We have to go!" He hoisted Mokuba onto his back and ran where ever Mokuba told him to go.  
  
****  
  
Kythella laughed as her father smacked the whip on Yuugi.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR PUZZLE!" he roared.  
  
Yugi let the tears fall. "NO!" he shouted. He was scared, and bawled as the whip hit his eye. Then he heard a freaked-out voice yell, "There he is, Seto!"  
  
Kaiba ran over. "Quit!" he commanded. This whip hit him in the face and he looked up, astonished. He was overcome with the same fear Mokuba experienced. Then he collected himself and pulled Yugi away.  
  
Mokuba watched in awe. "Seto! Watch it!" he yelled, spotting the floor opening. Kaiba and Yuugi fell down. Then he was alone.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba held onto Yugi. They hit the bottom, which was like an underground inland waterway, so Kaiba effortlessly pulled through the shallow water, holding onto Yugi. 


	5. And it may repeat

OK, if you looked at the reviews, some idiot said some parts were "false". Hey, welcome to the real world: this site if fanFICTION.net- Fiction! Synonyms: imaginary tale, imaginative, creative writing, inventions. Okay? Good! Oh, and the person who asked about the whip: It said he bawled. Story:  
  
Mokuba was immobilized there, in fear. His brother was somewhere, Yugi was hurt, and he was all alone.  
  
Just like before, when he awoke that one fateful morning-right here! Then he glanced around, anxious. Was that whip or metal bar going to lash out at him again?  
  
It had happened before, causing him to distrust everyone. He didn't even fully trust Seto anymore. Or Yuugi. He back to the door, falling into a pit, hitting the hard, cold floor. He faintly heard flowing water in front of him. He saw someone climb out, gasping for air.  
  
Seto!  
  
Kaiba looked up, eyes scared. Mokuba noticed Seto acted so strangely lately, crying like when their father had died.  
  
Like Mokuba had died.  
  
Yugi woke up. He sat up shakily, looking all around. There was Mokuba, backed in a corner, cowering like a beaten cat and/or dog (sorry, I love the "and/or" stuff!). Kaiba realized Yugi was okay for now.  
  
"Mokuba! How'd you get down here?" Then he noticed the shallow hole.  
  
"C'mon, were heading out." Kaiba got Mokuba and Yugi out of the hole and then pulled himself out. He got them both to his house.  
  
They were alive. Yugi leaned against a door then looked at Kaiba.  
  
"Why did you rescue me, Kaiba?"  
  
Mokuba was freezing cold so he went to the couch, picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Yeah, why did you rescue him?"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter now. Anyways, Yugi, you should lie down for a while. You too, Mokuba."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Anyways, thanks. See you. . ." Yugi fled then.  
  
Mokuba was on the couch, watching his brother. He was staring out after Yuugi.  
  
****  
  
The story will now temporarily switch over to Yugi:  
  
Yugi was whisked back to where he started. The girl smirked.  
  
"You haven't eluded us yet, Yugi Mutoh. Neither has that runt, Mokuba! He'll be joining you later." 


	6. Done For, maybe

Yugi tried to hide in the shadows. Kythella's laughter rang throughout the mansion. Where was he? This wasn't the same place as last time. . .or was it? No, it couldn't be. But that was Kythella May, her father, and her brother. Yuugi never did catch his name. Oh, well, he didn't care.  
  
Kythella took Yugi's arms and tied them behind his back. Then she tied a piece of cloth soak in poison over his mouth. They had done this to Mokuba to cause the disorientation. Yugi, after about ten minutes, became sleepy and slightly dizzy. His eyelids drooped and he struggled to stay awake. Actually, then, after five or so minutes, they made him get up and he was forced to work for them. He had to do whatever he said, or he gets hit hard. This happened a lot.  
  
(OK, back to Kaiba. He is waking up and going to school)  
  
Kaiba yawned and stretched. He got up and checked on Mokuba, who was watching TV in his room. He had told Mokuba last night he didn't have to go to school, not until he was rested, settled, and his injuries were better. Mokuba peeked around the corner. "Hi, Seto!"  
  
Kaiba nodded in greeting. "Hello. Anything interesting on?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Oh, yeah, Seto, I think you forgot something."  
  
Kaiba looked at him, bewildered. "Huh?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Today's Saturday!"  
  
Kaiba laughed softly. "I guess I don't have to get up after all."  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "No, I guess not!" As his brother went back to sleep, Mokuba switched the channel to the local news channel. Huh. Bank burglary. Some girl winning a cooking contest. Amber alert. Missing freshman. Mokuba watched drowsily. He didn't see the name. He decided it wasn't important.  
  
(Story switches over to Joey.)  
  
Joey, on the other hand, did hear the name and was heading down, wishing he knew where his friend was.  
  
(Story switches to Yugi)  
  
Yugi whined as something cut between his shoulder blades. Then a little girl's voice yelled, "STOP, KYTHELLA!"  
  
Kythella May turned around and shoved Yugi at the fire. He just scarcely missed it, the flames sparking him. He shuddered.  
  
Kythella clenched her teeth. "Libby. Get. Out. Of. HERE! You helped that brat escape. You won't ruin Daddy and my plans this time!"  
  
Elizabeth Cassia glowered at her big sister. "I will contact police. I will!" Libby glared at her and walked over to Yugi. "He's in worse condition! Kitty, what are you doing?"  
  
The older girl looked at him. "Fine!" she screeched. Then she ascended him and dropped him.  
  
Yugi plummeted to the ground, to hurt to move.  
  
(Switches to Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba realized the poison was affecting him, and before he could do anything, his whole world went black.  
  
Dun dun dun DUN! So what will happen to Mokuba and Yugi? Hm, even I don't know. . .and keep your eye on Kaiba, 'cause he's sleeping so he's a sitting duck for Kythella, her father, and her brother. I'll call him Danny and he's a stalker! 


	7. The Final Part

I'm very depressed and sad right now, because no one likes this story. . . prepare yourself for this last chapter. It holds character death, so. . .  
  
Mokuba struggled to keep his life, unconsciously. Kaiba woke up and found him coughing and looking dazed. He was rushed immediately to the hospital, and Kaiba arrived just before it happened.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. That's all the noise that filled the room. Kaiba heard Mokuba murmur something like, "Bye, Seto." Kaiba grasped his little brother's hand.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Went the beeper. Kaiba knew what that ment.  
  
Mokuba was dead.  
  
Kaiba was stunned. He couldn't react. He felt his stomach churn and he swallowed fiercely. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up about six times before standing up, feeling light headed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. Then just outside the lavatory door, he heard and voices saying, "He's gone. We're going to have to contact-" Kaiba didn't hear the rest. He was vomiting again, and stood up wobbly. He left the bathroom dizzy and confused. He left immediately and saw Joey and Tea. Tea was sobbing, Joey looked angry. Tristan was talking to cops. Kythella, Danny, and their father were in the car. Kaiba could only guess what had happened.  
  
Yugi, too, was gone.  
  
Joey sighed. He noticed Kaiba looked a little green in the face.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to YOU?" Joey smirked.  
  
Kaiba didn't feel like fighting. He still couldn't believe Mokuba was dead. Kaiba just stared at Joey for a minute, then slunk down against a sign, thinking he was about to be sick again. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Tea wiped her eyes and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? You look as if someone died."  
  
Joey gasped. That was it! "Kaiba! What happened?!"  
  
Kaiba finally felt he could finally say something. "Those people in that car killed my brother." He still couldn't believe it himself, but it was true.  
  
Mokuba and Yugi were gone. For good.  
  
*****  
  
I'm writing a Part II. For sweetpuppy. You don't have to read it. 


End file.
